McMahon Academy
by Luluneri
Summary: McMahon Academy is a place run by the supernatural, for the supernatural. New student Taylor Raines enrolls in said academy, and it's a roller coaster from day one. Rated M for mild sexual themes, nudity, inappropriate jokes and bad words because these kids don't know about censorship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to this damn story lol. There will be humor, and it will be sometimes serious. Don't be afraid to leave a review though!

* * *

Well, she had finally made it. McMahon Academy, a place for the supernatural to feel comfortable and to learn. Taylor Raines carried her duffel bag into the main lobby of the building, looking around the area before she felt a tap on the shoulder. "O-Oh, Ms. McMahon. I didn't hear you come up from behind me."

"It's quite alright. You must be the new student, am I correct?" Stephanie McMahon stood behind her, a smile gracing her features as she held out her hand. "Taylor Raines is your name?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." She stood up straight and shook her hand. "I'm...not sure on where to go now."

"We'll tell you where your room is after the tour, okay?" Stephanie walked ahead of Taylor and down the main hallway. "This is the main lobby and directory. It's used for when students lose their way, but since you're a new student, I have taken it upon myself to guide you throughout the school and give you further info if need be. Now, if you would follow me through this hallway where the first floor classrooms are..."

Taylor followed her, glancing into each large classroom. The floors were reflective and each seat looked comfortable to sleep in at least. The desks were spacious and each room had at least one bust in it of the Chairman, Vince McMahon. The school was already more than she thought it would be.

Next up is the cafeteria. It could literally fit the entire school and then some inside of it.

"This is the cafeteria," Stephanie said. "In this school, you do not have to pay for your lunch, but you can personalize your own...which means you can have whatever you want."

"...Oh. How nice."

Stephanie took a right after walking past the cafeteria and walked up a long flight of stairs to the next floor. "This is the next set of classrooms. At the end of the hall is the computer lab. All of the computers are up to date with Windows 8. And yes, this means you do not have to rely upon Internet Explorer. Google Chrome is installed on them."

"Good to know if I ever need to do research," Taylor mused. "Are the computers personalized as well?"

"Not those computers. You will have your own personal computer and laptop in your dorm room."

Taylor blinked in surprise. When Stephanie began walking, so did she. Along the way, she saw a very large study hall and clear view of the school's swimming pool. She had paused in walking to gaze for a few moments longer before rejoining with Stephanie. "Just how big is this school?"

"This school has five floors, along with the dorm buildings on either side. The fourth and fifth floors are lounge areas, and the third floor is another floor just for classrooms. Are you ready to see the gymnasiums and other physical activity areas?"

"Yes ma'am." They went back down the stairs and headed outside, towards the gym. When Stephanie opened the door, there were about three guys in the training area. One using a punching bag, and the other two using the weights. Taylor was more focused on the punching bag than anything, already getting an urge to use it. Stephanie just folded her arms and chuckled.

"So this is where you pups scampered off to," She said. "Honestly...when Jon here isn't chasing birds off campus and you guys following, you're in here."

"Hey, birds are cool. Don't judge me." Jonathan Good was his name, but people call him Dean Ambrose. Mostly because that's what he preferred. Next to him was Colby Lopez, who put down his weights and walked towards the door.

"Joe, come here!"

The assault on the punching bag stopped as the man walked towards the door, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. His cloudy grey eyes focused on Taylor, as did her green ones focused on him. "I'm here, what is it?" Jon and Colby just shook their heads and looked at her as well.

"Oh a new person," Colby said. He extended his hand to her slowly. "Colby Lopez."

"...Taylor Raines." She shook his hand, her grip somewhat lax. "This is the training area? How many more training bags are in there?"

"About...four more," Jon said, speaking up. "There's always room in here just in case you wanna stop by."

"...I appreciate it." Taylor's eyes returned to Joe, giving him a soft smile. He gave her a smirk, but other than that he didn't show much interest. She tried reading his mind, and all she got was questions about her instead. Best to leave them unanswered for now.

"Taylor." Stephanie turned her attention to her. "Initiation is in a few hours. Be ready, as your opponent will be Joe."

"Wait...I gotta fight HIM? _HIM!?"_ She pointed at the large Samoan, her eyes wide. "Y-You can't be serious."

"This should be no problem for someone like you." That statement earned a glare from Joe and him to raise an eyebrow shortly after at Taylor. "With someone with so much power, you should take care of an Alpha Werewolf easily."

"HE'S AN ALPHA ON TOP OF THAT!?" Oh man, she was losing her marbles quicker than she hoped. "...Um, oh god. W-Where's my dorm room?"

"Here you go." Stephanie gave her a key with the room number 542 on it. "When you get to the front of the school, follow the gray brick path and make a right."

Taylor took the key and sprinted out of the gym, screaming. Joe gave Stephanie a look and shook his head. "…Did you have to tell her so early?"

"It was better to tell her now than later." She paused, chuckling at Taylor's slowly fading screams. "But Joe...don't take her lightly, okay? She's an unclassifiable monster. She's...something I've never seen before."

"Unclassifiable?" Jon was now interested in her. "Mind elaboratin'?"

"It's classified information, given to me by someone anonymous. Still, the video I've seen of her in action was without a shadow of a doubt, her."

With that, Joe ended up smiling. "...I'm gonna enjoy this initiation."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Elimination Chamber was meh. I'm just happy nothing happened to Ambreigns in the process. Let Roman turn heel but still help out his bro, okay Creative? Okay.

* * *

After a few minutes, Taylor's screaming was still audible to the trio of werewolves that remained in the gym. Joe rubbed his temples and looked at Stephanie. "...What exactly am I dealin' with, then? It's interestin' that I have an opponent that's unidentifiable, but I feel like you're holdin' some info from me."

"This is a girl that's tried her hardest to fight what she's becoming," Stephanie began as she unfolded her arms. Both Jon and Colby seemed to be lost. "She's been fighting her genetic makeup for so long, all the way up until one year ago."

"What happened with her one year ago?" Jon asked. "Did she look in the mirror and go...'DAMN I LOOK GOOD!'? Because she's really...wow. How should I put it? Great mate material." Colby plucked him on his ear while Joe just momentarily side eyed him.

"...No. One year ago, she slaughtered an entire institution in Ireland singlehandedly. When she came to, she was horrified. It's been shut down ever since and she was never caught. Ever since then, she's been a vigilante."

Joe didn't seem to be that worried, but the fact that she had been in an institution to begin with wasn't a good sign either. "Why was she in the institution to begin with? Her parents had enough of her?"

"Apparently she was getting stronger faster than her parents had hoped, so...they dumped her off there. And that was their worst mistake."

"...Sounds like I need to get back to trainin' then." And with that, he went back inside the training area and resumed punching. Jon went back to his weights, and Colby remained outside, deep in thought. Stephanie noticed, but left him alone to think. She exited the gym with a sigh.

"Now where's Hunter? He's late with my coffee again..."

* * *

Taylor screamed and ran all the way to the dorm rooms, taking a deep breath. How the hell was she supposed to fight an _alpha_ werewolf!? They're crazy strong to begin with. She walked into the building, greeted by the main lobby. It looked more like a hotel than anything.

"Wow, they _really_ want you to be comfortable when you go here, huh?" She looked at the directory of the dorm rooms until she found her room number. Her room was on the top floor. How nice. She took the elevator instead of the stairs, since she literally ran almost half a mile to get here for starters. Once Taylor got to the top floor, she went all the way down to the end. 542. She used the key to open the room door, and she was taken aback quite a bit.

The room was decorated with fancy fabrics and had her computer and even a desktop for her work. Her bed was a queen size and already made up for her. Taylor then walked into the bathroom, where it had both a tub and a shower inside, and it had a marble flooring. Almost everything inside was silver, and feminine hygiene products were on the sink already unused. And complimentary fruit baskets? Okay, she wasn't even sure why that was in here, but she certainly didn't hate it. She grabbed an apple from the basket and took a bite.

"Hmm...not bad."

"New personnnnn-agh!" Taylor's door swung open with a small, petite woman clinging to it with a groan. She soon slid off and fell, her legs propped up on the side of the door. "...Hi there."

"Um...hello." She placed her apple on a napkin. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" The woman stood up, brushing herself off. "Oh I'm AJ! Or you can call me April if you're feeling formal. I'm a vampire." She pulled out a random blood bag and tore a small part of the bag off and began sucking on it. "What's your name?"

"Taylor Raines." She took another bite out of her apple. "I didn't think I would ever see a vampire willingly drink from a blood bag."

"It's a better alternative than draining humans dry." AJ paused from drinking the blood bag and looked at her intensively for a minute before speaking. "Hmm...you're a monster, that's for sure. But I can't tell what _kind of monster_ you are. And your power level's really scary."

"Is...that a complement?"

"Kinda. So, have you had your initiation yet?"

"Um...not yet. I have to face Joe."

AJ almost spat out her blood, but she was definitely surprised. "Y-You have to fight Joe!? None of us have never beaten him!"

"NO ONE'S BEEN ABLE TO BEAT HIM? _EVER!?"_

"Nope, never." A man stood in the doorway with skulls tattooed down each of his arms, almost looking like a sleeve. He had eyes like a viper, and acted like one. "I went up against him and all I did was slither around."

"That's because you called him Horsedick, Randy. He bit you and just had you in his teeth and walked around for the remaining time. You screamed like a bitch."

"No I didn't."

"Wait a minute..." Taylor giggled at 'horsedick'. What triggered that nickname? "Who came up with horsedick?"

"I did," Randy said. "...We don't talk about _why,_ though. Name's Randy Orton, by the way."

"Taylor Raines." She took another bite out of her apple and sighed. "I guess I'm fighting soon. Better go get changed."

"We'll be rooting for you!" AJ waved as she backed out along with Randy, still sucking on her blood bag. "Bye!"

Taylor waved back, then sighed once again before opening her duffel bag and pulling out her training gear and going into the bathroom to change. She was so nervous, she really didn't want to fight. But she would do what she had to.

And that was to beat Joe if possible. If not, just survive.


	3. Chapter 3

After Taylor got dressed in her training outfit, she waited outside for Stephanie. A few minutes later she walked up, leading Taylor to the initiation area. Joe, Colby, Jon, April, and even Randy were already there along with a few other students she didn't recognize.

"I have to fight more people?" Taylor deadpanned. "How is this fair!?"

"It's still just Joe," Stephanie corrected. "Everyone else, along with the rest of the school, will be watching this initiation."

"...THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!? THE STUDENTS, AND EVEN THE EMPLOYEES?" Cue freaking out...right about now. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, IS THIS INITIATION OR A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!?"

"It's still an initiation, but a lot of people like to watch. This is just to show the school your power, and Joe's one of the strongest monsters aside from Hunter and I."

Taylor rolled her eyes and folded her arms, staring down Joe. He just merely stared at her, his face absent of all emotion. Jon was still gawking at her, but Colby stopped that with another pluck of his fingers. A few short minutes later and Stephanie led them into the area where they would be fighting. It looked like a simulation ground.

"Geez...and all of this is _under_ the school?"Taylor mused quietly. "Talk about a well kept secret."

"Indeed." She glanced at Joe, who merely nodded after a few seconds and went to the opposite side. He was wearing cargo pants and boots. Apparently he said 'screw shirts' before he came down here. Stephanie walked up another flight of stairs, joining her husband, Hunter, in what looked like a skybox.

"Alright, listen up you two." Hunter began speaking into the microphone and everyone in the area instantly became silent. "This match is set to last for ten minutes. Taylor, your objective is to survive or defeat Joe within the time limit. Joe, you just...do what you normally do. When you are knocked down, you have until the count of ten to return to a vertical base. If you cannot do so, the match is over. Understood?"

"Sounds fair enough." Joe cracked his knuckles, a smirk gracing his features. "Ready whenever you are, babygirl."

"...Just start the clock, please." Taylor got into a Tae Kwon Do stance and waited for the clock to countdown. She sounded annoyed already.

"Ready...START!"

Joe immediately rushed towards her, clearing the distance rather swiftly. He didn't change into his monster form, but his claws were lengthened. He swiped at Taylor, but he missed. In fact, she wasn't in the same spot at all.

"What the fu-" Next thing he knew, he was getting kicked rather hard in his torso and flying through the air. He recovered quickly, landing on his feet. "Holy hell, you move quick. But you're gonna slip up eventually."

"...We'll see." Taylor wanted this to be over quick, as she didn't want to fight. She hasn't really fought since one year ago, and she wanted to keep it that way. "Look, can't we just settle this over some tea? I _really_ don't wanna fight."

"Tough luck." He ran towards her again, not swinging, but instead tackling her down. Taylor brought her knees up to her chest and kicked him off.

"GOOOOOO HORSEDIIIIICK!" Randy yelled out from up above. Everyone was watching and yelling, mostly torn between who was going to win this fight. Joe glared up at Randy, and he ended up moving back. Probably the flashbacks of being in Joe's mouth while he was in were form made him rethink his decision.

"GO GO GO, TAYLOR!" AJ was banging on the railing, being the loudest one yelling for Taylor to begin with. "YOU CAN DO IIITTTTT-!"

"You're a traitor, April."

"Hush, Randal."

"Eight minutes left," Hunter called out.

Taylor entered a flamingo stance once Joe charged again at her and kicked him in his lower stomach. He yelled out and lurched forward, coughing, She then picked him up, glaring into his eyes before tossing him through a pillar. The countdown soon began.

"She's stronger than I thought and she's not even using her powers," Stephanie said. She was observing their fight meticulously while Hunter just raised an eyebrow. "This child is severely holding back still."

"I don't even get why we did this. She said she didn't wanna fight."

"We do this to assess the abilities of all of our students, Hunter. We don't do this to incite violence. And the coffee you brought this morning was terrible."

"...You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"No."

It was all the way up to a five count before Joe came out from the rubble the pillar created. Taylor could hear him growling, and he was getting more and more pissed by the second. She still didn't let her guard down, but at least he was being more smart about approaching her now.

"Oh, so you finally realized that going at me straightforward wasn't gonna cut it?" She asked. "Finally."

"Don't start gloatin' before this match is over. You still got eight minutes...if you make it that far." He went towards Taylor again, but with a more strategic approach. Taylor went towards Joe this time, but got grabbed and was dropped harshly on her back as he performed a samoan drop in mid air. The air was knocked out of her and she laid there for a moment.

"Ow...you asshole!"

"Seven minutes," Hunter reminded.

Joe picked her up by her shirt and drove his knee into her torso about three times before uppercutting her. Taylor stumbled back, crying out in pain a little and clutching her ribs. "...Son of a bitch, that hurt!"

"And I'm not finished yet!"

As Joe tried to grab her again, Taylor parried his hand and delivered a very strong palm strike by using the heel of her palm first. Joe flew a ways back from her, literally crashing through a wall. The count to ten began again.

And this allowed Taylor some breathing room, even if it were just for a moment.

"Whoa...she's fucking strong," Randy said under his breath. "Stronger than I thought."

"The new girl's doing some damage to Joe, huh?"

Both AJ and Randy turned around and saw two women; one dressed in dark brown and one dressed in dark blue. They both waved, and AJ and Randy returned their greeting.

"Nicole and Brianna," AJ said, still waving. "Couldn't miss this, huh?"

"Hardly," Nicole said. "I heard there was a new girl at the school, but I didn't think she would be this strong. Anyone who bet with Joe better be ready to lose their money."

"Oh god, does that mean I'm gonna have to pay up thirty bucks!?" Randy began freaking out. "I'm gonna go broke here!"

"Well then stop betting against things and you wouldn't have this problem!"

"Seven! ...Eight! Nine..." The count stopped once Hunter spotted Joe emerging from the debris. "He's up!"

Joe kicked some of the rubble out of his way and growled. This time he sounded more feral than he should have. Taylor got back up, sighing. She knew what was coming next, and she was going to hate this so much.

He got down on all fours, shedding his human skin and his clothing as he slowly began transforming. Large, sharp claws dug into the ground and his body grew, fur sprouting all over his body and even covering his tribal tattoo. A lour raw escaped from his maw, shaking the glass. He stood up on his legs, his claws lengthy and sharp enough to cut through the hardest rock. Taylor's eyes widened, now realizing how large Joe really was in his werewolf form. He was an alpha, and it definitely showed here.

"Uh oh...Joe's really taking this seriously, huh?" AJ mused quietly. "He's not gonna hurt her too bad, is he?"

"I doubt it," Brianna answered. "Joe knows his limits. If it goes too far, Steph and Hunter will step in. However, I think the new girl has this under control."

"I barely lasted against him," Randy yelled. "She's doomed!"

"That's because you called him 'horsedick'. You really expected him to go easy after that?"

"I-It was funny, okay? And wishful thinking..."

Joe charged for Taylor again, this time prepared when she jumped out of the way to avoid him. He grabbed her ankle, stopping her in her tracks in mid air and slams her down to the ground. Blood pearled at her mouth, but she quickly wiped it away. She kicked his hand away and began to run, just to get some separation between them.

At least, that's what she was going for. He tackled her down, which sent her across the floor. The countdown began again.

"One! ...Two! ...Three!"

"Five minutes left," Hunter reminded.

Taylor slowly made her way back to her feet at the count of five. Some people in the crowd were amazed that she even lasted this long and still had more than enough energy to continue. She did have healing properties, so she heals a lot faster than a normal monster.

"Uh...doe anyone have any steaks they could toss? I think he's getting hungry."

Joe didn't take well to that joke and he roared again, charging towards her. Taylor screamed and ran in the opposite direction, zigzagging to avoid getting mowed down and getting grabbed.

"OH COME ON, TAKE A JOKE!" Even though the initiation was halfway over, she still had a ways to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor continued to run and scream, avoiding Joe in the process narrowly. "Come on, please stop! Oh man, can this be over yet!?"

Joe managed to catch the nape of her training top with his teeth, and then swing her around violently. Taylor continued to scream and began to wiggle. "AHHHH GET HIM OFFFF-!"

"So...he's just..." Randy deadpanned, suddenly exasperated by Joe's tactics...if they could be called such, that is. "He's just holding and swinging her around...WHAT KINDA BULLSHIT IS THAT!? HE TRIED TO EAT ME, BUT ALL SHE GETS IS TO BE HELD IN HIS MOUTH!"

"Randy, come on. You're not letting that go, are you?" AJ asked, even though she knew the answer. "It's equally nasty either way, since you're gonna be covered in slobber."

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!"

Joe eventually let go of Taylor, spitting her out of his mouth. She fell to the ground, somewhat disgusted because now she was covered in her saliva and her outfit was beginning to gape indecently. She glanced up at the clock. Four minutes left...

"Four minutes," Hunter reiterated.

She stood back up, turning around to look at Joe, who went for her again. She moved out of his reach and began running to gain some space between them. Again, Joe didn't let her get far and she was knocked through a pillar. It knocked the wind out of her as the count began once more. Joe just watched on, waiting for her to get up.

"I don't think she's getting up again," Brianna said, her eyes fixated on the fight. "That was a hard blow she took."

"No..." AJ's body began to tremble, but from what she didn't know. All she knew was what she was feeling was stronger than she could ever hope to imagine. "Do you guys...f-feel that?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Randy grabbed the ends of his shirt sleeves as he too began to tremble. "I've never felt a power level so strong in my life...is it comin' from...that girl!?"

At the eight count, Taylor kicked her way out of the rubble. Only...it didn't _seem_ like Taylor. The color of her eyes changed from emerald to crimson, and parts of her body looked discolored. Her hands for one were now discolored claws, and her feet all the way up to her thighs were black. Joe took two steps back, completely taken aback. Even Hunter and Stephanie were alarmed.

 _"Alright, let's get this over with. This match has gone on long enough."_ Even her vocal cords seem slightly altered. Was that even _Taylor_ anymore? _"Come on, mutt. Let's try this one more time."_

Joe roared, not taking well to the name. However, he was unable to move. Taylor moved in a blur, delivering kicks and punches all over his body quicker than he could prepare for. To the audience, it looked like Joe was getting beaten by an invisible force. AJ and the others looked on in disbelief at how fast Taylor was moving all of a sudden.

"What the hell!?" Nicole continued to watch, but still highly in disbelief. "She wasn't doing this a minute ago! Is this her monster form?"

"She's...She's completely destroying him!" Randy was in shock too. You could say he was almost jealous. "Holy shit, man."

After the assault was over, all Joe could do was tremble in pain. He couldn't fall down even if he wanted to. Taylor came to a rest in front of him, a smirk forming on her cracking skin.

 _"...NOW GET LOST!"_ She twirled around in a circle, gathering momentum until she let her foot fly out, catching him in his head in a roundhouse motion, sending him skidding across the concrete flooring, almost uprooting it all. He ended at the wall, completely shattering it due to the amount of force she used against him. Taylor just stood there, her arms folded against her chest. The count couldn't even start. Hunter stopped the match, naming Taylor the victor since it was clear to everyone that Joe was unable to continue, even if the count was brought into play. A short time later, Taylor reverted back to her form, her clothing ripped to shreds and exhaustion overwhelming her body. She fell to the ground, unable to stay upright anymore.

"Taylor!" AJ broke the glass and jumped down to the arena, going to her aid. "Taylor, are you okay!?"

Hunter and Stephanie went to Joe's aid, picking him out of the debris. Stephanie kneeled down to his unconscious form, a dim green aura engulfing her palm as she held it over his body. Eventually, the same green aura engulfed his own body as it healed his injuries.

The others followed AJ's lead, with Brianna and Nicole picking Taylor up. Randy was still in disbelief at what just transpired. But then he just realized something greater in the process.

"AW MAN, I LOST MY BET! I'M GONNA BE BROKE!"

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Taylor awoke. She looked around, surprised when she felt no pain. She moved her head around, jolting up when she saw Colby and Jon standing next to her bed. She moved the covers slightly, swinging her legs around to touch the floor.

"What...are you guys doing here?" She asked quietly. "What time is it...?"

"It's three in the morning," Colby said. "We came over to check on you since Stephanie was working on Joe."

"You did quite a number on Joe," Jon stated. "Some of his bones were shattered to pieces. Do you even remember what happened when you did that?"

"I-I shattered his...bones?" She then jolted straight up, suddenly worried. "Is he okay!?"

"Hey, take it easy." Colby placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit. "Stephanie healed you, so you're gonna be okay. However you're gonna be sore for a little bit."

Taylor sat back down, but she couldn't help but be worried for Joe. She knew that the change would happen, so that's why she didn't want to go through with the initiation. It hasn't happened in a year, and now...

"I figured this would happen again. That she would rear her head...for fun. Now Joe's hurt and I'm..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"...Omega. She's the physical and mental manifestation of my power that I try to keep in check."

Both Colby and Jon didn't know what to say. But all they knew was that she was extremely powerful. They didn't want to see it again, if they could help it. But now the entire school sees what she's capable of. Just her mere presence made everyone tremble in fear.

"That's the name of that other...person? Omega? Seems fitting." Taylor returned underneath the covers as Jon spoke, pulling the sheets close to her body. "Try to get some sleep. Classes don't start until monday. We'll be right next door if you need anythin'."

"...Okay."

Both of the werewolves headed towards the door, leaving and allowing Taylor to rest on her own. She laid there in silence, curling herself up in a ball. She just felt so bad for going that far, even if it wasn't in her power. It was still her body that caused Joe so much damage. She eventually dozed off and into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** yes, you can hit me. i'm late and i apologize. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

It was about four hours later when Taylor awoke...but she was never fully sleep to begin with. She tossed and turned, but she never really fell asleep. Whenever she tried, Omega's voice rung out in her head, spewing nonsense and guilt all throughout the night. Taylor placed her hands on her temples, whimpering slightly. The sound of knocking at her door caused her to jolt up out of her bed and open it. She rubbed her eyes slightly, looking at the woman in front of her. "Nicole, what's wrong...?"

"I just came to check up on you," She said. "Call me Nikki. There's no need to be so formal."

"Okay...Nikki. I'm fine, it's just...been a hard night."

"Come on, let's go downstairs to the lounge. I'll get you something to eat." Nikki grabbed Taylor's hand and pulled her out of her room, leading her down the hallway. About halfway to the stairwell, they stopped due to someone placing a hand on Taylor shoulders.

"Where are you two goin' this early in the mornin'?" Jon stood in the doorway, slowly shutting the door and quickly approaching the door. "Breakfast already? I was hopin' to sleep in this weekend..." He gave Taylor a rub on the head and Nikki a pluck on her forehead.

"Hey, what was that for?" Nikki chuckled, rubbing the site where Jon plucked. "Don't be rude."

"I did it because I could, haha." He looked at Taylor again, his eyes roaming over her body. He still couldn't believe that her skin was back to normal, nor could he grasp that enormous power level was coming from her the entire time. Or maybe it was his wolf instincts that made his eyes rake over her constantly. They were getting stronger daily, and soon would be beyond his control.

"...Jon, are you okay?" Taylor asked. "You're staring at my boobs and I'm resisting the urge to break your nose."

"So hostile...sorry, I got lost in thought." He rubbed the back of his head. "C'mon, let's go."

Taylor nodded absently and walked with Nikki the rest of the way down. She was almost walked absently towards the lounge, but Nikki stopped her. Both her and Jon were really worried. She hasn't been herself since last night and she seemed to be getting worse.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just...thinking." Taylor shook her head, trying to bring some clarity back into her brain. "Ever since last night, Omega hasn't kept quiet..."

"Omega?" Nikki questioned. "Was that the person that took over your body when you fought Joe?"

She nodded, looking down at the ground. "It hasn't happened in a year. That's why I'm so worried about him because what if she comes out again to finish the job?"

Jon walked past both of them and went inside the lounge, getting them a suitable table. Taylor rejoined Jon at the table, while Nikki went to the line to get food. Jon continued to eye her, even as she placed her head on the table with a groan.

"So...if you don't mind me askin'…" He spoke up, tired of the silence that was between them as they waited on Nikki. "What kinda stuff does...Omega be sayin'? Guilty shit? Lies? That kinda stuff?"

"Basically," Taylor said. "It's constant, too..."

"Maybe Stephanie and Hunter could conjure up a spell to help you. Steph's a white mage and Hunter's the God of War."

"That explains why everything's kept in order here. I'm impressed..."

Nikki soon came back with a large bowl of udon noodles with cuts of tender, marinated pork, scallions, bean sprouts, and a fried egg on top. She placed it in front of Taylor, giving her a spoon and chopsticks. "Here, this'll help wake you up. I had it made special."

"Oh...thank you." She took the spoon and chopsticks and began to eat. Nikki and Jon couldn't help but smile. At least she didn't decline food. At least something's going right for now.

"Guyyyyyysssss-!" AJ ran up to the group, but slipped in her socks and crashed into their table. Taylor kept a grip on her soup so it wouldn't spill. "Ow..."

"You are the clumsiest vampire I have ever seen," Jon said while chuckling. "What's got you so riled up first thing in the mornin'?"

"Joe's walking around, duh! I think that's enough to be riled up about!"

Taylor stopped eating her soup and put down her spoon and chopsticks slowly and just stared blankly into space. Everyone remained quiet for at least a minute before AJ started skipping around, a frantic look on her face.

"He's walking around already?" Nikki asked, kind of frantic herself. If he's walking around this early, who knows what the hell he could be doing. She was about to say that he probably went to the gym, but he wouldn't risk going back to hitting a bag so early if he thought rationally. "How do you know?"

"I can sense him, stupid!"

"So can I. He's walking here, so he'll be here in-"

The door opened, and in the doorway stood Joe, his upper body bandaged up but nothing more than that. He approached the group, his left forearm resting on AJ's head and his right hand on Jon's head. Nikki waved at him, and he returned the greeting. Taylor was still in dreamland.

"...Right now."

"You were countin' the moments, huh?" Joe questioned, looking at Jon. "I wasn't gonna die, man."

"Stephanie and hunter were worried you wouldn't wake up, Jackass." AJ jabbed him in his torso, causing Joe to hiss in pain and pinch her cheek. "Ow!"

"Yeah, just like my sides...Pipsqueak."

"Oh no, don't you start calling me _that_ again!"

Taylor continued to stare into space until Joe put a hand on her shoulders, stepping away from both AJ and Jon. She jumped slightly, emerald hues meeting with cloudy grey ones. "Huh?"

"...We need to talk-" He paused in speaking, looking around the table at the three other monsters before looking at her again. "-privately."

"Um...okay." Her heart was racing and she was almost sure it was more than audible for AJ. "About...what?"

"I'll explain later." He pulled back from her to go get something to eat, since the last time he ate was about two days ago. That was never a good thing for a werewolf.

"...Same old Joe," Jon said. "Still vague and stubborn as hell."

"That's not...doing me good. Now I'm scared as to what he'll do."

"He won't do anything, promise. He's not that kinda guy to get pissed off about little shit."

She really hoped so. She felt so bad for what happened, and she wasn't in control of it. But the guilt still stayed. She swallowed her fear and continued eating her soup.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry guys, I've been in a slump as of late along with job hunting. And I start online college in two weeks, so my time to work on this is extremely limited when that happens. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far and I apologize if this is short. I had to rewrite it :P. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Everyone except for Taylor was conversing, AJ punching Jon in his side again when he called her pipsqueak. Joe came back with his breakfast, then sat down at the table. Nikki turned to Taylor, looking for a way to cut the tension at the table.

"Um...do you mind telling us some stuff about you?" She asked. "So we can get to know you better?"

Taylor sighed, placing her chopsticks and spoon into the bowl since she was done with it. She knew someone was going to pop the question sooner or later. "Um...there's not much to tell. My parents were human scientists, and I was just...a horrid accident that just got dumped off into an institution. Until one year ago...I just went berserk and killed everyone. Came to America shortly after and continued my killings without free will. It was the only way I could survive...until I came here."

"So...that was Omega?" Jon questioned. "The reason you're...who you are?"

"Basically, yes. And I can't get rid of her...ever."

Joe continued to stare at her as he ate, almost studying her in a way. Taylor noticed his gaze, but didn't acknowledge It. She didn't need to. That's what her powers were for.

"I think it's really cool," AJ said. "You're human and yet not human at the same time. It's like a paradox, but a really cool one."

"...Do you even know what you just said?" Nikki asked.

"Not a word."

Taylor sighed and pushed her bowl away, getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria and out the building entirely. Joe finished his food rather quickly and caught up with her, his hands firmly in his pockets.

"...You walkin' out here without any shoes or socks?" He asked, making some type of light talk. "Wanna go back in and get somethin' to cover your feet?"

"I'm fine," She said. She looked up at the now cloudy sky, realizing that it was about to rain. She stopped walking at the T intersection between the dorms and the school. "You didn't come this far to just make light talk. You said you had some questions for me."

"I'm gettin' to it." A slight pause. "...So you were once human, and now you're basically this biological weapon of mass destruction?"

"...In lamest terms, yes."

"I'll never understand why humans do what they do, but I'm glad you didn't turn out like your parents."

Taylor felt flattered by his words, but she barely remembers her parents. Still, being left as long as she was did hurt, no matter what people say. "...Thanks, Joe. I'm just happy that Omega didn't do that much damage to you. Or kill you. What an impression that would've left on the first day."

"Hey...I'm still here, aren't I?" He smirked. "Besides...I'm here if you need anythin'."

"...Thanks." Taylor smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, majority of the dorms were empty due to most of the monsters leaving campus for the weekend. Only a few people stayed, and that included Taylor and the other monsters she's met so far. She laid against Joe while reading a book, and he was talking to the others about something she wasn't paying attention to.

"So, what happens when you go...full wolf mode?" AJ asked. "Do you just start going nuts?"

"Kinda," Jon said. "But we're still aware."

"Ohhhhh. What about you, Joe?"

He looked down at Taylor a moment before returning his attention to the group. "I've never fully wolfed out. So I dunno what I'd do."

"Hey Horsedick. Stop admiring the new girl," Randy said, laughing afterwards. Everyone else groaned at his nickname for Joe, since he always gets beat up every time he says it. "What? It's funny!"

"...Next time you shapeshift into a snake, I'm eatin' you."

"Not again! I still didn't recover from the last time!"

Colby laughed, "It's been a while since we've actually been able to have some real downtime. Usually we're training our hearts out for the annual tournament."

Taylor looked up from her book, bookmarking it by taking one of the cover flaps and placing it in the page, then closing it. "A...fighting tournament? When?"

"You're gonna participate in it with us?" Jon asked. "It'd be nice to see some women on our team."

"So it's just you, Joe, and Colby? Are you three _really_ the strongest in the entire school?"

"Joe's actually the strongest," AJ interjected. "Trust me, I know. His dad's the strongest Omega hound to date, and when he turns eighteen, he'll be a True Alpha. Which means..." She instantly shut her mouth when she saw Joe's glare out the corner of her eye. "Uh...nevermind."

"I don't wanna go into a tournament. I don't wanna fight anymore unless I have to. But I know what werewolves go through once they're of age." Taylor looked at Joe, who growled and looked away from her. "So it's not that big of a deal."

"It's actually gruelin', according to what my parents said." Joe decided to speak up and add his piece into the conversation. "When wolves become of age, we go into heat. It lasts for a week, but it's extremely tirin' on our bodies. The need to mate is so overwhelmin' that we feel extreme physical pain. Sometimes we even fully wolf out and go berserk. And in two weeks...I'll be doin' the same."

Taylor literally froze and looked at him. What does this actually mean for everyone here? "T-Two weeks? Are there...any ailments that you experience?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'll find out within a week at the latest."

She placed her book down on the couch and sunk down onto the floor, groaning. "We're gonna have to deal with a raging alpha? We're doomed."

"Steph's already preparing for this," Nikki said. "She even created a serum in the form of candy to help you."

"Wait, whaaa...?" Joe raised an eyebrow. "Does it at least taste good?"

"I don't know. You'll find out for yourself. You'll start taking them once symptoms start to show."

"...Great." It was apparent that Joe wasn't looking forward to this full week of heat that would be happening in two weeks. Now how would everyone play a part in it is a different story.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy! This has actually been sitting on my computer for a minute. My computer broke and I was mad. as. hell. Still doing school stuff and all that. Leave a review if you liked, blah blah blahhhh. Another update will be happening soon.

* * *

After that statement from Joe, everyone began to realize that they were fair game, gender preference notwithstanding. Taylor stared up at the ceiling, a shaky sigh escaping from her lips. Everyone else seemed to be at a loss for words, except for Colby and Jon. Eventually they would be going through the same thing, but at a later date. Joe was the oldest out of the trio.

"Oh god, does that mean I'm gonna have to see uncovered Samoan wolf dick in two weeks?" Everyone looked at Randy, who had a look of horror on his face. Poor guy. "...I'M SWITCHING SCHOOLS."

"Oh please," AJ said. "It was your fault you stared at it."

"You stared too!"

"Hey, I'm allowed to. Vampires get special privileges."

"SINCE WHEN?"

Nikki shook her head and turned to look at her sister, who...seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you."

"Hey." Brie hugged her sister and sat with the rest of the group. "So, whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothin' interestin'," Jon said. "Joe just said he's probably gonna be enterin' heat within the next two weeks. No one's off limits."

"Ah great, it's the beginning of our senior year and it's gonna start with Joe fucking somebody into a coma. Lovely. Hope Stephanie can make his medicine in abundance."

Joe stared at Brie, growling slightly. "Rude."

"Hey, I'm being truthful."

"Fucking someone into a coma...oh my god." Taylor rolled on the floor and towards the entrance. "I can't take this, you guys!"

"Oh honey..." Colby paused to shake his head. "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"...WHAT?"

* * *

Shortly after that realization, everyone dispersed and went their own way for now. Taylor just returned to her dorm room and sat down on her bed. School hasn't even started yet and everything was going downhill. She sighed. She had a long year ahead of her.

A knock on the door caused her to groan. God, she couldn't rest even if she wanted to. She got up once again, opening the door. In the doorway stood a _very pale_ woman, her hair dark as night itself. Taylor blinked twice, hoping that it was just a ghost she was looking at.

"Um...hello." She looked around. "Are you...looking for someone?"

"Yeah," She said, allowing herself in. "I'm lookin' for you. Taylor, right? Jon and April couldn't stop talkin' about you."

"O...kay?" She sat down on the bed. "What's your name, if you mind me asking?"

"It's Paige. I'm a banshee. Yep, I scream people's heads off." Eventually they ended up delving into more topics of conversation, until a large blond wolf sat in the doorway actively listening. Taylor tilted her head to the side, completely confused. But Paige seemed amused. She laughed, getting up and petting the wolf. "It's just Jon, don't worry. He does this a lot when he's bored."

"Just...lurking in doorways? "

"Yep. Or maybe he just wants to snuggle with ya. We'll talk more later." Before Taylor could say anything else, she left. Once the woman left, Jon jumped up on Taylor's bed, his head resting in her lap. She simply laid her hand on his head, petting him.

"...What exactly have I gotten myself into, Jon? Joe's going into heat soon, and everyone's in a frenzy...why me?" Jon moved from Taylor's lap to one of her pillows, nearly taking up the entire space. "What, you tired again?"

He didn't say a word, not like he could in that form anyway. Still, she continued to pet him, occasionally scratching behind his ears too. "I'm gonna go see Stephanie, see what she has in store for Joe." She got up, grabbing her room key and her shoes. She locked the door behind her before she took off for the main building.

* * *

"So...you can't make _anything_ until Joe's heat is in full effect?"Nikki rubbed her temples. "Well, that's great...any precautionary measures we can take?"

"I'm afraid so," Steph said. She wasn't happy about it either, but she can't really guess when it comes to something this _hormonal._ She had to be accurate or Joe was _really_ going to be a menace to society. "The only thing I can do is basically send him home, but he refused. I can't make him do anything, Nicole."

"I know I know, but the last thing we want him to do is commit murder and sexual assault at the same damn time."

"Uh yeah, I'm still in the damn room you two." Joe had his face in his palm, unable to believe that this conversation was even happening. "I don't let my instincts control me, and I refused to go home because what's the point? Just let me stay in my dorm room until it passes."

"That would make you more agitated by your surroundings. At least your parents would be able to control you better than we can."

The door to Hunter and Stephanie's office opened, and in stepped Taylor. She shut the door behind her, sighing a little. "Anything I missed from the conversation?"

"Nothing new," Hunter said. "We're coming up with alternatives until then, but Joe doesn't want to accept 'em."

"Well, werewolves are stubborn. If need be, I'll take care of him." She was willing to take one for the team, although she had a feeling that it'll be _her_ Joe will choose. Oh joy.

Hunter stepped behind his desk and approached Taylor, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's walk and talk."

"Hey!" Nikki pouted. "She's supposed to be a part of this conversation too."

"She will be, just gotta talk to her privately. Although, I'm not sure there's much to talk about."

"Thank you!" Joe waved his hands about, completely withdrawn from the conversation at this point. "Can I go back to doin' somethin' worthwhile? I _promise_ my heat won't get the better of me."

"Empty words, Joseph..." Nikki shook her head.

* * *

"What did you have to speak to me about?" Taylor asked. She was wary of how quiet Hunter was being. "Is it something bad?"

"No, but it's information that would interest you. That video of you in your monster form? I traced it back to the source." The fact that Taylor stopped walking meant that he had her full attention. But he didn't feel _that_ comfortable about telling her. However, withholding something this important would have serious consequences later on. "...It's from your parents."

Taylor almost paled. She hasn't seen her parents in a decade, maybe more. Why now? What was their plan? She looked up at Hunter, her eyes watering as she fought back tears.

"Y-You can't be serious. I haven't heard from them in ten years, maybe more! What the hell is the reason for them _mysteriously_ sending a video to you guys? It makes no sense!"

"We know, we know. But it allowed you to be welcomed into this...school with open arms." Hunter almost said 'institiution', as the word alone basically would send Taylor into a frenzy. "Athough, with what you showed during the initiation, we would've contacted you either way. But, I thought you should know."

"...Thanks." Taylor was definitely confused, and in a frenzy. If they sent that video...then that means they know exactly where she was.

Not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor looked up at Hunter after returning to her senses. Did that mean she had to move away again? Become reclusive and disappear off the grid until it was safe? She _hated_ her parents with a passion, so this taped recording of her in action was a lot more than surprising. Still, she appreciated Hunter bringing this to her attention.

"Um...thanks, Hunter. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Let's head back."

Opening the door to their office again, and they were greeted with Nikki on Joe's back, pulling at his hair as he tried to pull her off. Stephanie just looked defeated by the entire thing. Hunter just walked past them, not even bothering to break it up.

"So, uh..." Taylor's voice caused a cease in their actions, and a sigh of relief from Stephanie. "What in the hell happened between the two minutes I was gone and now?"

"Joseph doesn't wanna go home when his heat starts," Nikki said, hanging onto him for dear life. "He just wants to lay around in his bed until it passes!"

"What's wrong with that?" He rebutted. "I'll be fine, dammit!"

"You have no idea the horror that awaits you, Joe. You really don't."

* * *

It took about half an hour for Joe and Nikki to separate from one another. Taylor had to listen to both of them bitch and moan for fifteen more minutes. Stephanie couldn't do anything until his heat actually started, so now all of them had to play the waiting game. When they came back, AJ, Colby, and Jon were waiting on them.

"Sooo...what did Steph say? Jon asked. "Did she make somethin'?"

"No," Nikki said, glaring at Joe. "...She didn't. She can't do anything until his heat actually surfaces. She doesn't want to gamble with him."

"Well, I think we should start planning." AJ stood up, skipping around everyone until she stopped at Taylor and hugged her, her head resting gently on her breasts. "Starting with who should be Joe's mate!"

"Hey." Joe frowned. "I'll choose my own mate when it's time. No need to rush whatever the fuck's gonna happen."

"Well, we don't need any surprises! Let's get everyone together so we can start the voting process."

"...No. If you really wanna do it, wait until tonight at least. People are still out on the town."

AJ frowned, puffing her cheeks and gripping Taylor tighter. Taylor struggled against her grip slightly, but soon stopped. There was _no way_ she was getting out of this unless Omega came out and did it herself. AJ grumbled, pushing her face into Taylor's breasts.

"Joseph, why are you so meeeean," She said. No one really understood her, as her words were muffled. "It's obvious who you waaant." She pointed to Taylor, who couldn't really see what she was doing from her point of view.

"You don't know who I want, dammit! Ugh." He threw his hands up in frustration and stormed off. At this point, a vasectomy wasn't that far off as an option in his eyes.

A few hours later, and majority of the group's friends arrived in the lounge. AJ was serious when she said they were going to do a vote. Everyone gathered around, with her and Taylor standing in the middle. The nervousness radiating off of Taylor caused Joe and Jon to become slightly tense. Colby just stood in the back, near the exit. It was their usual set up when in a crowded environment.

"Okay guys, hush!" AJ waved her hands and jumped up and down to get everyone's attention. Whatever good that did. "This won't take long, but yeah! I got everyone here because we need to know if this girl here-" She pushes Taylor forward, then jumps on her back. "-Is girlfriend material for Joseeeph! Opinions are accepted!"

"I mean..." Paige shrugged, a smirk appearing on pale features. "She's gorgeous, duh. She's a perfect match for lil' ol' Joe. They'd make a cute couple for the school year!"

"More than a cute couple," Brie said, inserting herself into the conversation. "I would consider them long term if it does happen."

"Uh..." Joe raised an eyebrow, then stepped in the middle to join AJ and Taylor. "First off, April...I didn't think you were serious."

"Oh I was hella serious, Joe. It's better to sort it out now than later. Because _you_ won't be in that much of a talking mood."

"True, but I have self-control. Besides, I'm not doin' this for fun. We're all tryin' to survive the week when it happens."

Taylor simply sighed. What a mess she was in. She didn't even want to be his mate! But of course, everyone chose the new girl. Great. She looked at Joe, who simply shrugged. She just wanted to go to her room and just rest now. This "event" AJ was holding suddenly drained her of all energy.

"Are we done? Did everyone vote?" She asked. "If so, I'm outta here."

"Wait wait wait!" AJ stopped her from running off. "You're just gonna leave? Without hearing our suggestions about the wedding?"

"Wedding-...I'm gone." This is where Taylor drew the line. Joe and her getting married? Yeah right. "I can't take much more of this."

"Waaaaait-!"

* * *

AJ followed her all the way back to her dorm, even pushing through the door after she closed it on her. She puffed out her cheeks, arms folded over her petite frame. After giving it more thought, she sighed. Maybe she _did_ jump to conclusions way to quickly.

"Okay, maybe the wedding part was a little ridiculous..." She shuffled on her feet, looking for ways to lessen the sudden tension in the room. "But hey! Look at the bright side-"

"There is no bright side," Taylor interrupted, flopping onto her bed and crawling under the covers shortly after. "There is nothing good about Roman's sudden announcement about his urges, and there's nothing good about what might happen during it."

"Well, you never know. Fate's a pretty unpredictable thing."

She didn't peek out from under the covers to shoot AJ a menacing look. Why waste the energy to? Even though she knew AJ wouldn't leave, she still flopped onto her bed, crawling on top of her form. Taylor moved the cover off of her head and looked at her.

"What in the he—"

"Okay, you don't have to do all the stuff we said! But you have to have noticed he's taking a liking to you, though. Roman doesn't usually do that."

"He doesn't?" She sat up, a dark brow raised in confusion. "Huh…even though he's a little cold at times, I guess I didn't see it at first. You're all pretty close to him, but I recently came here not even forty-eight hours ago. I expected him and his brothers to tear me apart for what I did at the orientation. He could've died."

AJ hopped off the bed, her previous intentions working out for the better. Taylor was sitting up and intrigued. "Well, why do you think we all said you're the best candidate to be Roman's mate? Ever since you came here, he's been acting a little different. And besides, you're hella pretty. Big tits and ass, pretty face…you're basically what he needs!"

"…I'm going to sleep." Taylor pulled the covers back over her face, or at least tried to. AJ placed her hand on her face, preventing it from covering her completely. "Oh, come on!"

"All I'm saying is just be wary about it. Don't be surprised if he comes onto you. Don't worry, I'll be right there the entire time! Remember, you have friends now. You're not alone."

Taylor pulled the covers up to her face slightly, now deep in thought. She was alone for most of her life, so relying on other people was literally a foreign concept that she had to adjust to. She was willing to give chances—the people here weren't really bad.

"…Okay, I'll take your word for it since you put it in perspective. I won't get my hopes up and think that Roman will skip me entirely."

"Good." AJ was grinning now. "Now come back downstairs! We're about to chill out and play some games!"

"Fine." Taylor got up out of the bed, not even bothering to grab her shoes. "I'll come along."

"Yay! Now let's go before they start without us."


End file.
